How to.. have regrets - Morgan's notes
Go find out what happened somewhere else, you don’t need to know how to kill vampires anymore, this is me venting and considering I’m planning on burning it when I finish writing it, I don’t know how you’re even reading this. All you need to know is that hunters and monsters may need to call a truce to the war so we can face our common enemy united and have a chance at saving the world… Go read Helena’s copy of the letter, I won’t’ type it out again. I’m beginning to think that Hunters can be just about as evil as they come. Nothing like believing you have a divine purpose or right to take life to turn you into a villain. Granted knowing that it’s a coin toss whether the people you call colleagues are going to kill you for being what you are, gives you a bit of a perspective change. But I’ve always gone after monsters (human or not) because of what they did, not what they were. Are Hunters the best or worse humanity has to offer? I guess it depends on the Hunter, just like anything else. I know what I would do to anyone that planned to kill every Hunter in the world in one stroke. Yet I let the others do just that to the vampires, when I damn well know that some of them went out of their way to not hurt people, fuck I was friends with one. Jackie thought we didn’t deserve to save the world if we couldn’t protect people from things like vampires, I think that was her own past haunting her, it’s not a new idea to wonder if humanity is worth saving, but I think our ability to commit genocides out of fear or hate is not what will make them/us worth saving. '' ''I can’t even look at Tom or Luiz. I think Tom’s heart is in the right place but he’s dangerous, he sees the world in black and white, I used to like that about him but watching his glee at killing so many was almost physicaly painful. Maybe that’s just the anger talking, maybe he can save the world and I’ll retire where there are lots of people, I’m only 21, being immortal sounds like too long. '' ''We used the vampires desire for peace to kill him, I’m torn between my shame that I didn’t stop them and my disgrace that I think Luiz is lying about why and I let him convince me. If he wasn’t a servant of his god, I think we could have been close friends and I would trust him with my life (and others) but I know how far he would go for his god, I picked the wrong person to care about and I can’t even bring myself to feel anger at his probable betrayal, I’m just sad. '' ''I’ll share the Vampires prophecy with the other Hunters. Maybe I can bring myself to care again. '' ''Anger doesn’t feel as bad, maybe I’ll stoke that instead.